herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Robinson
Lucy Robinson is a fictional character from the Australian soap opera Neighbours, played by Melissa Bell. The character has previously been portrayed by Kylie Flinker and Sasha Close. She was created by producer Reg Watson as one of the serial's original characters. Lucy was a prominent figure during the early 90's of Neighbours, with Bell playing her on and off for five years. Portrayed originally as being clever, a recast was implemented to fit the character's transformation and she became the stereotype of a ditzy blonde female. She has been involved in storylines including battling a brain tumour, coping with blindness, incest, modelling and addictions to drugs, alcohol and spending. She has also been positively and negatively received by critics for her "busty blonde" image while played by Bell. After making a brief return on 6 May 2013, Lucy made subsequent return visits and is still appearing as of 2016. Development Characterisation Whilst Lucy was young she is described as being an innocent child who never does any wrong.1 A writer for the Neighbours Pocket Trivia Book noted that Lucy has her "fair share of adventures" while growing up on-screen. She is Jim Robinson's (Alan Dale) "spoiled little girl" and behaves "terrible" towards her father's girlfriend Zoe Davis (Ally Fowler) taping "ugly threats" from television shows and playing them over the phone to scare Zoe.7 She is also a "disobedient snooper" and causes trouble for Rosemary Daniels (Joy Chambers) by exposing letters sent from her ex-fiancée Gerard Singer (Bryan Marshall) and mother Helen Daniels' (Anne Haddy), confessing their love. But Lucy does have "a good side" to her curiosity; for instance she helps the police catch the culprit of a robbery that occurs at Clive Gibbons' (Geoff Paine) house.7 In her teenage years she was described as giving her father plenty of reasons to worry, going from dead-end job to the next and being incredibly flirtatious.1 During the character's return in 2005, whilst an interviewed by Digital Spy,8 Bell spoke about how Lucy has grown up and learned from her mistake, changing from a rebellious young woman into a clever business woman8 and stated: "I started in 1990 and I've come back many times, the last about eight years ago. Now I'd describe Lucy as a centered woman with her life together, very focused on her business. But she probably yearns for a family and for love. Just growing up does that to people. She's grown from her early twenties to her late twenties, and she's very different to when she was at earlier stages of her life."8 She also made light of the fact that Lucy has Robinson qualities and can be a bit ruthless at times.8 A Channel 5 writer described Lucy as a feisty character who is often embroiled in the dramas surrounding her corrupt brother, Paul (Stefan Dennis).9 Drink driving Lucy had often been portrayed as an immature and spoilt character. But a car accident forces her to reevaluate her life choices. Lucy gets drunk following an argument with Jim and attempts to drive home. With Brad Willis (Scott Michaelson) as her passenger she crashes the car into a lake.10 Bell told an Inside Soap reporter that Lucy behaves without thinking, then cannot concentrate while being "all over the place". The actress did not drive the car into the lake. But she and Michaelson did film in the lake on a night shoot. They were given belts to keep them floating in scenes. However the belts only managed to drag them down into the surface mud below.10 On-screen Lucy faces the consequence of her ordeal and as Bell stated; "this is the incident that really shakes her, she realises that she could have killed someone, and that really makes her stop and think." She believed that her fictional counterpart's story would help viewers to be vigilant about driving under the influence of alcohol.10 20th anniversary return In 2005 Neighbours celebrated its 20th anniversary; Bell along with numerous other past cast members had been asked to return.17 Her return was later confirmed and it was stated that she would re-appear towards the end of 2005.18 Bell has stated that producers approached her with a proposal to return six months prior to filming.19 During an interview with media reporting website Digital Spy, Bell was asked what it was like playing Lucy after two previous actresses had taken the role;8 she replied: "It was really easy because I took over the character when she left boarding school and was grown up. I started when I was 18, and looked at old tapes to see her character and her relationships."8 In another interview Bell said: "I love Lucy so much. She is so me. I played Lucy at such a young age; only 18 years old. So playing her at 32 was wonderful for me, as she had changed so much over the years.19 Bell told Herbison of All About Soap that Lucy returns to Ramsay Street to visit Paul. She wants to help him reconnect with his family and change his life following an accident.20 2013 return "I think Neighbours is focusing on bringing back some familiar faces as well as a family atmosphere. The Robinsons are crucial to Neighbours and Lucy is integral to the show – she was a big part of everything back in the day. I still get recognised as Lucy Robinson when I'm walking down the street!"21 In May 2010, Bell told Jason Herbison [interviewing then for Inside Soap] that she wanted to return to Neighbours and that Lucy was her "best friend". She noted that a return would be viable because of Paul's presence and suggested that Lucy could control and expand Lassiters.22 On 14 March 2013, it was announced that Bell had reprised her role and would be returning to Neighbours.23 Bell filmed her scenes a few weeks prior to the announcement and was on-screen for two weeks from 6 May.2324 She told Thomas Mitchell from TV Week that her first day back on set was not as strange as she had thought it would be and she had enjoyed stepping back into Lucy's shoes, especially as the character is in control of her life.21 Bell admitted that despite being the third actress to play Lucy, she felt like she owned the character. She said "I've played the character since I was 17 aged 40, so I took her from a young woman to a mature adult business-woman. I've always loved the character and it was really fun for me to come back and revisit Lucy."21 Lucy's return coincided with a storyline involving her brother Paul and a "crucial time" in his life.23 Bell stated that she was glad Paul was always up to something as it made for an interesting storyline.23 Lucy has become the head of Lassiter's Worldwide and she returns to sort out the corruption and bribery that has taken place.21 On Paul's reaction to Lucy's visit, Bell stated "Paul and Lucy have always had a close relationship. She's looked up to him over the years and she'll always be his little sister. But, now she's the boss, overruling him and he doesn't like it. They get along at first, but just how long will that last?"21 Lucy fires a lot of Lassiter's staff and she is "astonished" to learn how Paul's been running the business.21 Bell added that Lucy is not married and is very focused on her career. She is "more assertive than she used to be" and has learnt a lot. While she is in town, Lucy also becomes keen to meet her niece, Kate Ramsay (Ashleigh Brewer), for the first time.21 During an August interview with Kylie Gillies and Larry Emdur from The Morning Show, Bell revealed that she would be returning to Neighbours again.25 Lucy's return was a factor in Bell's personal decision to lose weight via a gastric balloon.26 She returned on 5 December 2013.27 Series producer Jason Herbison indicated that Lucy would continue to appear in the show and described her as "part of the extended Neighbours family".28 Lucy returned again in July 2014.29 She made a return as part of the show's 30th anniversary in March 2015.30 On 6 November 2015, Lucy and Chris Pappas (James Mason) made a cameo appearance to announce the birth of their daughter.31 In June 2016, Dennis revealed that Bell had been filming more appearances as Lucy.32 Storylines 1990– In 1991, Lucy returned to Ramsay Street permanently, now played by Bell. Upon her return she was different than she was before she had departed. The high-level intellectual was gone, replaced by a stereotypical 1990s blond bimbo bombshell. Lucy's major storyline in 1991 was her incestuous relationship with half-brother Glen Donnelly (Richard Huggett). Scenes showing their relationship were edited out and cut by the BBC in their UK airing.33 During this period, Lucy's relationship with lifelong friend Emma Gordon (Tamsin West) came to an end when Lucy betrayed her in the race for a job. Lucy departed the cast again in late 1992 to pursue a modelling career in Europe. She returned briefly in September 1993 to celebrate Helen's birthday. During this visit, Lucy revealed to her family that she had married her agent David Kazalian. Lucy was not seen again until early 1995 when Mark Gottlieb discovered her working in a local strip club. He coaxed her back to Ramsay St when he informed her of sister Julie's death the previous year. Lucy returned to her family but there was something amiss. Local kids Toadfish Rebecchi (Ryan Moloney) and Lucy's niece, Hannah Martin (Rebecca Ritters) discovered a pornography magazine which featured Lucy as the centrefold. Lucy tearfully confessed to her grandmother, Helen, that she had a serious drug and alcohol problem and that she had divorced David. Helen told her she was only disappointed that she had not come for help earlier. Lucy eventually departed Ramsay St again to work for Rosemary her aunt, in New York. After Paul is injured and has to have his leg amputated, Lucy returns to Australia briefly to support her brother through his ordeal. She also stays to watch Annalise Hartman's (Kimberley Davies) documentary about Ramsay Street. Lucy is now an interesting hybrid of her previous incarnations. While still played by Bell, Lucy seemed to have regained some of the intelligence she lost in the 1990s, and was now a successful business woman, like her brother. She soon returned to the United States. Eight years later, Lucy returns to Erinsborough. She reveals to Paul that she is the new head of Lassiter's Worldwide and has come to sort out his life and the business. Lucy catches up with Lauren Carpenter (Kate Kendall), who has since returned to Erinsborough with her family, and meets her niece, Kate. Just before she leaves, Lucy hires her ex-boyfriend Brad's (now played by Kip Gamblin) wife, Terese (Rebekah Elmaloglou) to be the new general manager of Lassiters. Lucy returns to Erinsborough at Terese's request to help solve problems with Paul. He informs her that he intends to remove the hotel from Lassiter's chain. Lauren then confides in Lucy that she left Ramsay Street pregnant with Brad's child. Lucy encourages Lauren to tell Brad about her pregnancy, before she leaves town. When Lucy returns, she learns that Terese has quit Lassiter's. Lucy asks Lauren for her help in catering a charity event. She also expresses her worries that Lauren has not dealt with losing her baby and tells Lauren that she needs closure. Paul informs Lucy that he has offered the management of Lassiter's to his children, but she tells him that they will not accept the offer. Lucy is proved right and Paul is disappointed, so she takes him to Ramsay Street and gets him to open up to her. Paul tells Lucy that he is not happy with her becoming his superior. Lucy is relieved when Paul decides not to leave the Lassiter's chain and reinstates Terese. After learning from her nephew, Daniel (Tim Phillipps), that Paul is depressed following Kate's death, Lucy returns to help him. Lucy is evasive when she is questioned about her time in New York, and when she drops her bag, a pregnancy testing kit falls out. Lucy snaps at Paul when he says some insensitive things to her and she confides in Lauren about her failed relationship with a colleague and her negative pregnancy test. Lucy and Paul apologise to each other and they visit Kate's grave with Daniel. Lucy befriends Chris Pappas and after they babysit Nell Rebecchi (Scarlett Anderson) together, Lucy asks him to father her child. Chris asks to think about it some more and he agrees to give Lucy a definite answer by the end of the year. Lucy returns to town for Paul's birthday, and she meets with Chris and his boyfriend Nate Kinski (Meyne Wyatt). Chris tells Lucy that he cannot father a child with her as too much as changed since she asked him, including his brain injury and his relationship status, however he later changes his mind. Paul tells Lucy that there should be a written contract, specifying Chris's rights over the baby, and Lucy and Chris draw one up. When they learn that they are both carriers of spinal muscular atrophy, Chris tells Lucy that she should find another donor. Lucy plans to use sperm from a Danish donor, but the thawing process destroys the sample and Lucy gives up hope of becoming a mother. When Chris sees how down Lucy is, he changes his mind and they go ahead with the insemination, before Lucy leaves. A couple of weeks later, Lucy tells Chris that she is pregnant. She returns to Erinsborough for her first scan and Chris decides he wants to split his time between Erinsborough and New York when the baby comes. They also try to find a home for a stray Labrador puppy, after learning that she is descended from Bouncer. Lucy later leaves the dog with Paul. After Chris and Nate break-up, Chris moves to New York with Lucy. A few months later, Lucy and Chris introduce their daughter Anne to Amber Turner (Jenna Rosenow) via an online video call. Months later, Lucy returns with Annie (Gracie Helen Vine) to oversee the sale of Lassiter's Hotel. Paul reintroduces her to his daughter Amy Williams (Zoe Cramond) and then makes an offer for the hotel. Terese makes a counter offer, which Lucy accepts. She then takes her niece Madison Robinson (Sarah Ellen) back to New York with her to oversee the paperwork on Terese's behalf. Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes